Je manque toujours de temps
by ImmiruTsoe
Summary: Setiap makhluk memiliki ambisi begitu juga dengan kami. Jika kau inginkan perubahan, maka berubahlah tapi jangan bawa Sasuke/ "Sasuke-kun lama tak jumpa/"Aku tak ingin kembali ke dunia itu/ Jika hal yang ditentang adalah penguasa 3 dunia bagaimana Sasuke memperoleh kebebasannya. .
1. Bab 1

Je Manque Toujours de Temps

chapter 1

DISCLAIMER MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY IMMIRU

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DILARANG MEMBAJAK, MENGCOPAS APALAGI MENGAKUI CERITA**

 **MAU SHARE IZIN IMMIRU DULU**

Seorang wanita berambut merah dan bekacamata yang duduk di depan sakura terlihat sedang membaca dan memeriksa dokumen di tanganya. Entah kenapa perempuan itu terus mengawasi gerak gerik sakura sambil melirik dokumen.

"Um, jadi kau yang dikirim Kakashi-san untuk mewakili perusahaanya." selidik karin, ya uzumaki karin manajer di perusahaan yang ia injak sekarang, ia masih melirik sakura dengan mata sinisnya.

"Iya Karin-san, saya yang diutus Kakashi-san kesini" jawab sakura, tersirat dari pertanyaan karin bahwa perempuan itu meragukannya.

"Oke, setelah aku membaca CV mu kau cukup hebat, lulusan terbaik Sunagakure University dengan predikat summa cum laude di usia 21 tahun, pernah jadi duta di PBB, bekerja selama setahun di World Bank dan pernah bekerja untuk Trump selama 5 bulan," (tunggu ,, aku mendengar nama itu) sejenak karin memejamkan matanya kurasa dia sedang berfikir.

"Kau pernah bekerja dengan Trump, Donald J Trump calon presiden amarika itu? Bukankah kau anak pemilik Haruno Corp?" karin terlihat tecengang, ternyata perempuan berambut aneh itu tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata jejak riwayat pekerjaanya cukup membanggakan.

"Ehm, iya Karin-san, tapi hanya 5 bulan, karna saya rindu daerah tempat tinggalku, saya tak bisa jauh-jauh dari Suna dan saya disuruh Tou-san mengurus perusahaanya." ucapnya sambil tersenyum, ah sungguh perempuan yang manis dengan lesung pipi kecilnya itu sungguh megemaskan.

"Baiklah, Aku tak akan tanya apapun lagi, karna beberapa minggu lagi kita akan memulai rapat besar ini aku harap kita bisa bekrja sama." ujar karin sambil berdiri dan menyalami sakura.

"Terima kasih Karin-san saya juga berharap begitu." ucap sakura sambil dan setelah itu dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di lain tempat.

"Dobe, bisakah kau diam dan duduk tenang di sofa!"seru sasuke sambil menatap tajam Naruto.

"Oh ayolah Teme, kau tau kan sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Hinata-hime-chanku, dan kau tau aku tak memiliki waktu lagi. 2 bulan lagi aku akan menikah dan KAU- ... (menunjuk sasuke sedangkan sasuke hanya memutar boal matanya) -dengan gampangnya menelponku dan merencakan rapat besar. Aku tau kau bujang lapuk yang sangat terobsesi dengan kesendirian dan penguasaan pasar, tapi in-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-kata panjangnya yang menurut sasuke membosankan pintu ruangan sasuke terbuka.

"Ohayo Sasu-chan, Eh Naruto kau disini bukankah kau sedang masa sulit sekarang?" ujar Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha kakak sulung Sasuke. Dia duduk di sofa sambil meletakan bingkisan di meja sasuke.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu baka Itachi, sejak kapan kau pulang dan apa yang kau bawa itu?" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Itachi dan melirik bungkusan di mejanya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya merindukan ototouku sayang dan pastinya rumah, oh ini- (mengeluarkan isi bingkisan) -hanya sebotol wine. Oh iya tadi aku melihat Sakura-chan keluar dari ruangan beruang merah- (Karin) -apa yang Sakura-chan lakukan disini?. Dia terlihat lebih cantik dan manis setelah 10 tahun tak bertemu dengannya, aku ingin memeluknya." ujar Itachi sambil melirik raut Sasuke.

ANDA

Sasuke yang mendengar nama Sakura melebarkan matanya.

"Apa benar itu Itach-nii, Sakura-chan disini di Konoha?" tanya Naruto penasaran sambil memegang kedua bahu Itachi.

"Ehm, iya kalau tak salah, tapi mana mungkin aku salah hanya ada satu gadis berambut merah muda menggemaskan di negara ini, kecuali mereka yang mengecat rambutnya." ujar itachi sambil melepaskan tangan naruto di bahunya.

"Sasuke kau tak tau kalau Sakura-chan disini?" tanmya Itachi.

Sasuke berdehem "Aku tak tau" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Dia hanya berfikir sedang apa gadis itu disini apa yang dilakukan dia di Konoha dan sedang apa dia disini di perusahaanya.

Konoha mall

"Jidat, aku paham kau tak suka berbelanja tapi ayolah kau tak pernah memakai pakaian yang terlihat manis dan seksi." ujar Ino sambil memilah baju.

"Kenapa?, aku tak perlu terlihat seksi didepan semua orang, kau kan tau aku benci diperhatikan orang-orang jika aku memakai pakaian seksi, apalagi gaun seperti ini- (menilisik gaun di tangannya sambil menaikan alisnya) -tidak terima kasih pig." ucap sakura sambil menjauh kan gaun yang sangat minim dan terbuka.

"Terserah kau, tapi setidaknya belilah beberpa gaun Sakura, kau seperti wanita tak memiliki selera mode yang bagus. Kau seorang wanita karir yang berkoneksi dengan ratusan orang di negara ah bahkan di luar negri apa kata orang diluar sana. Seorang HARUNO SAKURA anak pemilik Haruno corp tak tahu fashion up to date!" ujar Ino sambil menumpuk baju ditangannya.

"Oke sekarang coba beberapa gaun ini, bukankah besok kita berpesta dan kau bertemu dengan dia?" ucap Ino sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan menggeraka kedua alisnya.

"Ino, itu pesta yang diadakan untuk membuka rapat besar dan kau tau aku sedikit gugup bertemu dia aku tak berkomunikasi lagi sejak 10 tahun terakhir," ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"dan aku takut saat aku menatap mata hitamnya aku tak mampu berkata apapun, aku sedikit khawatir aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku seperti dulu Ino."

Ino memandang sahabatnya dengan sedih. Ino tau bagaimana perjuangan sakura berusaha melupakan sosok laki-laki itu selama 10 tahun ini. Mencintai laki-laki selama 15 tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah apalagi menaruh rasa cintanya hanya dengan laki-laki itu saja tanpa tau perasaan laki-laki itu.

Ino mendekati sakura dan merangkul pundak sakura.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau belum bisa melupakannya, tapi apa salahnya mencoba bukankah ini awal yang bagus untuk memulainya bahkan, dan hei ingat kau bahkan tak tahu perasaannya padamu!" ucap ini sambil tersenyum meremehkan

Sakura hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Ino.

"Iya kau benar nyonya Shimura," jawab sakura sambil tertawa mengejek dan lihat Sakura akibat perkataanmu Wajah Ino memerah.

"Su-sudahlah jidat, cepat selesaikan ini aku sangat lapaaar." keluh ini sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Siapa yang membuatnya lama , dasar!"

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian dua sahabat itu keluar dari butik Ame'brown dan melesat menuju restoran di salah satu stan di Konoha Mall.

"Silahakan menunya nona." ucap pelayan sambil meyerahkan menu book kepada Ino dan Sakura. Ino memilih beberpa camilan dan minuman kepada pelayan selepas itu pelayan pergi.

"SAKURA-CHAN?"

ANDA

Ino dan Sakura menoleh kaget kepada orang yang memanggil Sakura. Seperti petir yang menyambar siang hari Mata Ino melebar menatap satu orang lelaki didepannya bukan orang yang memanggil Sakura dengan suara cemprengnya tapi seorang lelaki yang berdiri tak kalah terkejut dengan sakura sekarang, segera ia melirik Sakura di depannya.

Terlihat sakura melebarkan mata dan tubuhnya membeku menatap pemuda itu, ya "dia" Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke seseorang yang tak ingin Sakura temui untuk saat ini.

"S-S-S-Sass-su-ke-kun,"

Sakura pOV

Entah kenapa perasaanku serasa campur aduk. Senang, rindu, kesel, sedih dan luka.

Oh Kami-sama aku begitu merindukan sosok didepanku saat ini. Aku ingin memeluknya erat dan tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

15 tahun aku memendam perasaanku. Ini bukan hanya sekedar suka tapi melebihi cinta yang sangat mendalam. Bahkan tak ada satu hari pun aku bisa melupakannya sosoknya.

Mata itu, mata yang selalu menawanku setiap aku menatapnya. Mata sehitam malam yang selalu aku sukai saat aku merindukan sosoknya.

flasback

16 tahun yang lalu

Sakura pOV

"Kaa-chan ... hiks ... Kaa-chan hiks". ucapku ketakutan.

sreekk

"Siapa itu, hiks .. hiks". ucapku saat aku mendengar suara dibalik semak semak.

"Sakura, kau kah itu ?".

Aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan saat aku melihat siapa yang memanggilku aku langsung berlari memeluknya.

"Sasuke-kun, hiks Sakura takut hiks ".

"Baaka, bukankah kau disuruh duduk tenang di kursi sama paman dan bibi ?!". seru Sasuke-kun sambil mengetuk dahiku seperti kebiasaanya.

"Tadi aku ingin mengikutimu Sasuke-kun, aku bosan melihat kaa-chan dan bibi Mikoto tertawa mengobrol hal yang tak kumengerti ". ucapku

"Sudahlah, untung aku ingat seluk beluk pulau kecil ini". ucap sasuke sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Eh , hebat Sasuke-kun".

"Baka, ini pulau keluarga Uchiha mana mungkin aku tak mengenal seisi pulau ini" sasuke mendengus.

"Hehe, Sasuke-kun aku lapar". ucapku sambil mengusap perutku yang meronta ingin makan.

"Ayo, yang lain mungkin sedang mencarimu aku juga sangat lapar asal kau tau".

"Sasuke-kun, arigatou aku sangat menyayangimu" ucapku malu.

"Hn".

Sasuke-kun menggandengku menuju pantai yang kami tempati piknik tadi. Aku sangat suka saat Sasuke-kun menggenggam tanganku seperti ini, rasanya seperti saat aku menggandeng kaa-chan,

Hangat

6 tahun kemudian

"Sakura-chan berhentilah menangis sayang, Sasuke-kun hanya pindah bukan meninggalkanmu sayang". bibi Mikoto mengusap lembut kepalaku.

"Tapi bibi hiks London itu sangat jauh sekali hiks".

"Sasu-chan kenapa kau diam saja hah, lihat sakura-chan menangisimu dan kau cuma pasang wajah tembok, datar sekali tau". ucap Itachi-nii sambil merangkul Sasuke-kun.

"Sakura-chan, ssssth jangan menangis lagi lihat bahkan Sasori-kun tidak menangis saat mendengar Itachi pindah" ucap Bibi Mikoto sambil melirik Sasori-nii.

Kulihat Sasori-nii hanya mengangkat alis dan mendengus sedangkan Itachi-nii hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan bibi Mikoto.

"Tapi aku gak mau jauh dari Sasuke-kun Bibi, aku s-sangat menyayangi s-sassuke-kun" ucapku. Oh Kami-sama pasti wajahku memerah saat ini.

"Haha, Kau dengar itu Sasu-chan. Sakura-chan sangat menyayangimu mencintaimu menyukaimu". goda Itachi-nii

"Urusai". Sasuke-kun memalingkan mukanya entah aku tak tahu bagaimana raut mukanya saat aku bilang begitu, ini sudah ratusan mungkin ribuan kali aku mengatakannya tapi aku benar benar menyayanginya.

Ah, tidak kurasa aku mencintainya.

"Sasuke bicaralah dengan Sakura". ucap paman Fugaku sambil melirik Sakura.

"Hn". Astaga Sasuke-kun selalu 2 huruf itu.

Sakura end pov

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang duduk disebelah Ibunya dan mendudukan dirinya di ruang kosong sebelah sakura.

sasuke berdehem

"Sakura ..." ucap ragu Sasuke.

Itachi berdiri "Kurasa ada yang perlu aku omongkan denganmu baby". seru Itachi sambil menyeret Sasori sedangkan Sasori hanya mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ehm oke".

"Ah, Mebuki kurasa kau perlu membantuku menyiapkan kepindahan kami". ujar Mikoto sambil merangkul Mebuki dan melirik Sasuke Sakura.

Mebuki paham maksud Mikoto "Ah, haha ayo kubantu kurasa aku akan menangis sebentar nanti haha". ucap Mebuki.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola mata bosan dengan tingkah mereka, Sasuke terus menoleh ke arah pasangan Fugaku dan Kizashi seakan bertanya 'kalian tak pergi juga'.

Fugaku dan Kizashi hanya menaikan alis mereka bingung maksud dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Arah Fuga-kun bukankah kau akan bermain Shogi dengan Kiza-kun". ucap Mikoto sambil menyeret lengan Fugaku dan Kizashi.

"Tidak, setiap aku bermain dengannya ak-mmmp". belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangan Mebuki sudah membungkam mulut Kizashi.

"Ikuti perkataan Miko". Bisik Mebuki

Kedua pasangan orang tua itu melenggang pergi.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

'Dasar' batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kuuuun". ucap sakura lirih.

"Sakura dengarkan aku, hei berhenti menangis baka lihat matamu seperti- ". belum sempat meneruskan katanya Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan menangis kencang.

"S-sakura hei jangan menangis seperti itu". ucap Sasuke gelagapan mendengar tangisan Sakura semakin kencang.

"Sasuke-kun hiks jangan pergi kau kan tau hiks aku tak bisa jauh darimu huaa kau boleh pacaran dengan Shion tapi jangan pergi hiks aku mohon". rengek Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Selalu seperti ini kalau menyangkut Shion.

"Sakura, Shion dan aku sudah berakhir aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi, dia menghianatiku dengan selingkuh dengan anggota tim basketku kau tau itu".

"Sasuke-kun, jika nanti kau lama di London kau pasti melupakan aku dan pasti lebih memilih gadis gadis cantik disana, aku tak mau dilupakan oleh Sahabatku aku tak mau tak mau". Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baka, pikiranmu sungguh kolot Sakura. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu kau sahabatku dari kecil kalau aku melupakanmu kau boleh melempar molotof di kepalaku". ucap sasuke dan sakura terkekeh.

"Kau janji Sasuke-kun jangan pernah lupakan sahabatmu ini aku sangat menyayangimu". ucap Sakura sambil mengadahkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke.

"Hn".

"SASUKE-KUN". teriak Sakura

"Hn, ak janji".

"aku menyayanginu Sasuke-kun".

"Hn".

Sakura hanya tersenyum sedih mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Selalu kata 'Hn' yang sasuke jawab saat Sakura mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kun aku begitu mencintaimu sangat, sangat mencintaimu' batin Sakura.


	2. 2 Ini bukan akhir Sakura

**Je Manque Toujours de Temps**

 **chapter 2**

 **DISCLAIMER MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **STORY IMMIRU**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DILARANG COPAS KERAS, MAU SHARE IZIN KE IMMIRU**

Selamat membaca

"Ku harap kau disana bisa menemukan krim untuk wajahmu Itachi" ujar Sasori yang berdiri didepan Itachi sambil memasukan kedua tangan di saku celana.

"Hei, aku ini bukan keriput kau tak tahu ini mode MODE!". teriak Itachi tak terima.

"Terserah kaulah."

Saat kedua sahabat semati itu sibuk betengkar, Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sibuk dengan handphonenya. Entah siapa yang ia hubungi saat ini yang jelas dari awal keberangkatan sampai tiba di bandara Sasuke selalu sibuk dengan handphonenya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"Mikoto aku pasti merindukanmu". ucap Mebuki sambil memeluk Mikoto.

"Aku juga pasti merindukanmu, kau tau aku akan dikelilingi lelaki super sibuk dan datar disana, ya mungkin kecuali dengan Itachi-kun". ucap Mikoto sambil terkekeh.

"Semoga kau disana baik-baik Miko. Nanti kita whatsapp dan video call."

"Iya Mebuki ...,". Mikoto menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura-chan, Bibi pasti merindukanmu"

Sakura yang dipeluk Mikoto tak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi akhirnya pecah.

"Sakura juga akan merindukanmu Bi,"

"Semoga Sakura-chan tidak melupakan kami ne,"

"Tak akan bi, Sakura begitu menyayangi kalian. Kalian adalah keluarga keduaku setelah keluargaku." ucap sakura sambil tersenyum lirih.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Mikoto.

Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil mengalihkan wajahnya dari layar ponselnya.

"Hn,"

"Tak ingin berbicara dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Hn"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Mikoto, Mebuki dan Sakura.

Sasuke mengetuk dahi Sakura. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi nanti. Sampai jumpa"

Sakura sedikit merona dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"I-iya Sasuke-kun". Ketika sakura ingin memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke pergi menarik kopernya menuju pemeriksaan tiket.

Sakura tersenyum lirih.

'semoga semua baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun.' ucap sakura dalam hati.

di pesawat

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh. "Hn?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke yang mendengarkan musik lewat headsetnya hanya menoleh kearah Itachi.

"Hn?"

"Kau dan Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. "Ah ... kurasa begitu. Ini yang terbaik." Sasuke menoleh kearah jendela pesawat.

'Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sunagakure

Sakora pov

"Nii-chan?"

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke segala sudut rumahku hanya untuk mencari bayi merah itu.

"Tsk, kemana bayi merah,"

Braaakk

"SASORI-NIIIIIII". Aku berteriak sekencang yang ku bisa saat aku membuka pintu kamar kakakku.

kosong

"Kemana Oni-chan?"

Aku sudah mengelilingi seisi rumahku yang besar ini selama 1 jam. Berulangkali menelpon kakakku tapi tak di angkat. Cih kemana bayi merah itu.

"Ah, Shomi baa-chan apa kau melihat Sasori-nii?"

"Maaf nona, kurasa tadi Tuan muda pergi bersama Kazashi-sama"

"Ah ,,, baiklah trima kasih. Jika nanti Kaa-san mencariku tolong katakan aku pergi ke rumah Ino"

"Baik nona"

Aku langsung pergi menuju ke rumah Ino. Ada yang perlu aku tanyakan pada Ino.

Ya, aku harus bertanya tentang Sasuke pada Ino dan Naruto.

di rumah Ino.

"Apaaaa!"

"Cih, jidat apa kau bisa tidak berteriak didepan wajahku" ucap Ino sambil merias dirinya.

"Tapi ,,, kenapa Naruto juga pindah?. Bahkan dia tak memberitahuku sebelumnya!".

"Naruto disuruh Minato ji-san pulang ke bilang sudah saatnya Naruto belajar bisnis. Kau kan tahu Naruto boleh di Suna sampai dia kelas 1 SMA"

"Tapi Naruto ,,, awas kau Naruto" ucapku seraya menahan marah.

Tapi, kenapa Naruto pergi sekarang. Ada yang perlu aku tanyakan padanya mengenai Sasuke-kun.

Kenapa sulit sekali menebak dirimu Sasuke-kun. Kami-sama ini begitu sulit.

Sakura end prov

Drrtt Drrtt

Sakura sedang memainkan piano saat ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Sakura membuka e-mail di ponselnya. "Ah , Sasuke-kun! Apa dia mengabariku kalau dia sudah tiba"

from : Sasuke-kun

Sakura, jangan pernah menemuiku sebelum aku menemuimu. dan jangan pernah mencoba mencari tahu tentangku kepada siapapun termasuk kepada keluargaku.

jika nanti aku tak menemuimu, berarti aku telah melupakanmu.

Aku pergi.

Liquid bening menetes melewati pipi putih Sakura.

'Sasuke-kun, apa ini ?' ucap sakura dalam hati.

Sakura menggenggam ponselnya didepan dadanya. Dadanya terasa sakit saat ia membaca pesan Sasuke.

Air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti, malah semakin deras. Sekarang dadanya kembali terasa begitu sakit.

Bruuuuk.

"SAKURAAA!"

Sasori berlari menuju tempat Sakura, setelah melihat adik kesayangannya jatuh pingsan didepan matanya.

Sasori menggendong bridal style tubuh lemas Sakura. "Sakura buka matamu, Sakura"

"Netsu !" teriak Sasori.

Terlihat Netsu berlari menghampiri Sasori yang sedang menggendong Sakura.

"Iya Tuan muda ,,, Nona! apa yang terjadi Tuan muda?" . seru Netsu langsung setelah melihat Sakura lemas di gendongan Sasori.

"Netsu, kita bawa Sakura kerumah sakit!"

Suna Hospital Internasional

Sasori segera turun dan menggendong sakura menuju UGD.

"Sasori!" panggil salah satu dokter di UGD.

"Dei, tolong Sakura kumohon"

"Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan" berlari menuju Sakura yang telah terbaring di ranjang intensif.

Dei segera memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu, saat aku masuk di jatuh pingsan Dei"

"kita harus memeriksanya secara menyeluruh, detak jantung tidak normal" ujar Deidara.

"panggilkan Dokter Tsunade bilang bahwa Sakura di UGD keadaannya kritis" suruh Deidara pada salah satu perawat di sebelahnya.

"Baik dok"

Perawat itu segera pergi menuju ruangan Tsunade.

Braak

"Dimana Sakura?" Teriak seorang wanita berjas dokter dan berkepang dua.

"Tsunade-sensei!"

"Nenek !"

Seru Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan.

"Sasori apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tsunade sambil memeriksa Sakura.

"Aku tak tau, Sakura pingsan dirumah"

"Dei, siapkan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Sasori tunggulah di luar" perintah Tsunade.

"Ha'i"

Sasori segera keluar dari unit intensif UGD. Sasori duduk dan mencengkram rambutnya frustasi.

'Sakura' ucap Sasori dalam hati

"Tuan muda?"

"Netsu," ucap Sasori lirih. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Tou-san?" tanya Sasori sambil melirik ruang UGD.

"Sudah Tuan muda, Kizashi-sama dan Mebuki-sama akan segera sampai. Bagaimana keadaan Nona Sakura?" tanya Netsu, tangan kanan keluarga Haruno.

"Aku tak tahu, Nenek Tsunade didalam bersamanya."

"Semoga nona Sakura baik-baik saja"

'Semoga' ucap Sasori dalam hati

beberapa saat kemudian.

"Sasori!" panggil Mebuki.

"Kaa-san" Sasori berdiri menghampiri Ibunya yang sudah menangis dituntun Kizashi, ayahnya.

"Dimana Sakura"

"Sakura di dalam, dia sedang diperiksa Nenek"

"Sasori, Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kizashi.

"Tou-san ak-," belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Tsunade keluar.

"Kaa-san, dimana Sakura? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Bagaimana keadaannya Nek?" Tanya Mebuki dan Sasori.

Tsunade menghela nafas.

"Kalian ikutlah aku" ujar Tsunade sambil berlalu pergi.

Kizashi, Mebuki dan Sasori yang merasa disuruh mengikuti Tsunade mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka mengikuti Tsunade.

"Netsu, tunggulah disini. Awasi ruangan ini!". perintah Sasori.

"Baik, tuan muda". ucap Netsu sambil membungkukan badannya.

Ruangan Tsunade.

"Kaa-san, apa yang terjadi. Sakura baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya menuntut Mebuki.

"Mebuki," Tsunade mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Sakura, ... menderita kelainan jantung" ucap Tsunade sambil menekuk wajahnya ke bawah.

Ucapan Tsunade sukses membuat ketiga orang dihadapan Tsunade melebarkan matanya, Shock.

"A-apa m-maksud Kaa-san?"

"Nek, jangan bercanda. Sakura selama ini selalu sehat. Dia bahkan jarang sakit." seru Sasori.

Tsunade menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Sasori, sakit yang diderita Sakura tidak bisa dideteksi dari dini. Gejalanya akan muncul saat dia sudah dewasa," jelas Tsunade sambil melirik anaknya, Mebuki.

"Cih, apa-apaan itu. Mana ada hal seperti itu. Nenek pasti salah diagnosa atau alat-alat rumah sakit yang salah!" protes Sasori.

"Sasori ... ini tidak mudah untuk dijelaskan sayang. Nenek tau ini mengejutkan, bahkan nenek yang selalu disampingnya setiap hari tidak tau sayang" ucap Tsunade.

"Kaa-san, apa ini bisa membahayakan Sakura" tanya Kizashi.

Tsunade berdiri. "Belum ,,, ,"

"A-appa maksud kaa-san belum?" seru Mebuki.

"Sakura didiagnosa mengalami kardiomiopati hipertrofik ,,, dan penyakit ini diturunkan secara genetik" terang Tsunade.

"J-jadi ... ," suara Mebuki terdengar tersendat.

"Ya, penyakit ini diturunkan Nenekku, Senju Mito"

Kizashi dan Mebuki melebarkan matanya. Kenyataan bahwa Nenek buyut Mebuki yang juga menderita penyakit ini membuat Mebuki terisak semakin keras.

'Kami-sama ,,, ini kah takdir-Mu?' ucap Sasori dalam hati.

Sreeekk

Ketiga orang diruangan itu melihat pelaku yang menggeser kursi dengan kasar.

Sasori berdiri. "Aku keluar!" seru Sasori sambil keluar pergi. Sasori tidak bisa mendengar lagi kenyataan bahwa adik satu-satunya dan kesayangannya mengidap penyakit itu.

Sasori mengabaikan panggilan Netsu. Dia terus berlari menuju ruangan Sakura.

Gleeck. Ruangan Sakura terbuka sedikit dan Sasori mencoba menstabilkan emosinya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mengintip dari celah pintu. Disana, di ranjang itu Sakura terbaring lemas dengan jarum infus yang tertancap di nadinya. Sasori tau Sakura sangat membenci hal-hal berbau rumah sakit. Meskipun, ini rumah sakit keluarganya.

EKG terus merekam denyut jantung Sakura. Air mata Sasori menetes. Dia bahkan lupa kapan air matanya berhasil keluar, dimana saat di ruangan neneknya tadi dia berusaha menahan liquid bening yang menggenang di garis matanya.

Sasori mengusap halus pipi Sakura yang sebelumnya terlihat bersemu merah muda kini terlihat sangat pucat. Air mata Sasori masih menetes dan ia semakin terisak sedih.

Sasori pov.

Lihat Kami-sama, lihatlah adikku Sakura. Dia begitu tidak berdaya diatas ranjang ini. Lihatlah jarum jarum yang menembus kulitnya. Lihatlah wajahnya yang selalu bercahaya, yang selalu terpancar kebahagiaan kini tertutup pucatnya.

Kami-sama, Kau adalah TUHAN kami. Aku selama ini tak pernah meminta apapun. Hanya satu, satu permohonanku. Kembalikan Sakuraku, kembalikan sehatnya, tawanya. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini.

"Sakura, ini Oni-chan sayang. Bangunlah sayang hiks lihatlah kau berhasil membuat Oni-chan menangis. Lihatlah Sakura, buka matamu," ucapku. Aku tak memperdulikan Netsu yang terus mengusap punggungku dan menenangkan tangisanku.

"Sakura, bukankah hari ini kita akan bersenang hiks senang. Lihat ,,, aku sudah membelikan tiket Suna Land Park untuk kita berdua sayang. K-kumohon buka matamu sayang". Tangisanku semakin keras. Aku tak memperdulikan wajahku saat ini, bahkan air hidungku keluar bersatu dengan air mataku. Dadaku terasa sakit menahan semuanya.

"Tuan muda, tenanglah. Jika nona melihat Tuan muda menangis seperti ini, dia akan sedih." ucap Netsu seraya tangannya masih mengelus punggungku. Netsu mencoba mengendalikan emosiku. Dia tahu, arti Sakura untukku.

"Netsu, kenapa Kami-sama begitu kejam pada Sakura. Kenapa harus Sakura. Kenapa ... ," isakanku bahkan tak bisa berhenti.

"lihatlah Netsu, dia bahkan tak bangun saat aku mengelus rambutnya. K-kau tahu dia akan selalu terbangun saat seseorang mengelus rambutnya" ucapku sambil tangan kiriku mengelus rambut Sakura dan tangan kananku masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Tuan, hidup ini tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan rencana manusia. Kita bisa berencana dan merencanakan. Tapi tuan tahu, takdir Kami-sama jauh lebih kuat dari rencana manusia seperti kita. Dia penguasa segalanya. Dia tahu bagaimana baiknya seorang manusia hidup diduniaNYA. Jadi tuan, inilah takdir nona Sakura" ujar Netsu

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku kearah Netsu. Dia tersenyum sambil mengelus kaki Sakura. Nona kecilnya yang selalu manja dengannya. Yang selalu jahil padanya dan menjadi ayah kedua bagi Sakura dan bagiku.

"Kau benar, Ayah," ucapku.

Kulihat Netsu sedikit menegang saat aku memanggilnya Ayah. Kemudian dia tersenyum sambil mengelus pundakku.

"Sekarang waktunya Tuan muda makan siang. Tuan muda harus selalu sehat untuk menemani Nona" ajak Netsu.

"Ah ,,,,"

Aku mengelus lembut surai indah adikku.

"Sakura, nii-chan keluar sebentar. Jika nanti nii-chan kembali kesini, Sakura harus sudah bangun." ucapku sambil mengecup sayang dahi lebar adikku.

"Mari tuan"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar, saat aku akan melangkah keluar pintu aku menoleh ke arah Sakura. Aku tersenyum pedih, tidak ini tidak akan berakhir ... aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dan berlalu menuju ruang makan keluarga Haruno di Rumah sakit ini.

Sasori end pov

diruangan Tsunade.

"Jantung Sakura akan semakin melemah kinerjanya jika kita tidak bertindak. Untuk saat ini kita akan mengupayakan agar jantung Sakura bisa bertahan selama itu. Saat jantung Sakura sudah tidak bisa berfungsi, kita harus melakukan Myektomy septal. Tapi ,,,,"ucapan Tsunade berhenti membuat pasangan suami istri didepannya was-was.

"Tapi apa Kaa-san?" Mebuki ingin tahu alasan dari kata tapi Kaa-sannya.

"Darah Sakura sangat jarang ditemui. Sakura memiliki darah sama persis dengan darah Nenek. AB resus (-). Di jepang juga sangat jarang golongan darah yang sama seperti Sakura" tutur Tsunade sambil membolak balikan dokumen Sakura.

"Kami-sama ... " Mebuki memeluk suaminya.

"Tapi kita bisa memperlambat kerusakan jantung sakura dengan dilakukan modifikasi gaya hidup, obat-obatan dan tindakan,"

"Setiap 3 tahun sekali Sakura harus melakukan Myektomy septal tindakan bedah, yaitu menipiskan bagian otot sekat jantung. dan untuk Tahun ketiga kita akan melakukan penanaman Implantable Cardioverter-Defibrillator (ICD) di tubuh sakura. Kita akan meminta supply darah Sakura dari Amerika". Ucap Tsunade panjang lebar.

Mebuki mencoba tegar dengan keadaan anak bungsunya.

"Kaa-san lakukan apapun untuk kebaikan Sakura. Kaa-san tau yang terbaik untuk Sakura" ucap Kizashi.

"Kaa-san tau, Kaa-san ingin yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Tapi, Sakura selama hidupnya akan terus bergantung pada obat-obatan dan tidakan bedah untuk menipiskan penabalan otot jantungnya. Meskipun itu tindakan yang terbaik, hal ini akan sangat melukai Sakura" ujar Tsunade sambil memandang pigura kecil didepannya.

"Kita akan memberikan Sakura pengertian tentang keadaanya sedikit demi sedikit" ucap Kizashi lirih. Kizashi hanya bisa menahan kesedihan akan nasib putri kesayangannya.

'Sakura, apa yang bisa kami lakukan sayang. Bagaimana reaksimu nanti saat mengetahui tentang penyakitmu?' ucap Kizashi dalam hati

Tbc


	3. 3 Dimensi

Je Manque Toujours de Temps

chapter 3

DISCLAIMER MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY IMMIRU

Full Sakura Pov

Dingin, ruangan ini begitu dingin. Dimana ini? Apa aku tadi pingsan di ruangan pendingin.

Silau cahaya putih mulai menyeruak saat kubuka mataku perlahan. Mataku mulai menyusuri ruangan ini.

Kosong

Aneh, tempat apa ini?

Aku mulai berdiri dengan tumpuan kedua tangan dan lututku. Tunggu ... kenapa aku memakai gaun putih. Seingatku tadi aku memakai kaos dan celana jins. Ini semakin aneh.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, tak ada apapun disini bahkan tak ada siapapun disini.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-chan" teriakku memanggil keluargaku. Tapi tak ada satupun yang menjawab panggilanku.

"Netsu ji-san!" Aku memanggil Paman Netsu tapi paman tak menjawab . Ini aneh benar benar aneh.

"Dimana aku, tolong siapapun jawab aku. Ada dimana aku, seseorang tolong jawab aku" Aku mulai mengelilingi ruangan ini. Tak ada satupun orang disini.

"Kaa-san, Tous-san, Nii-chan dimana kalian. Sakura takut disini. Siapapun jawab aku, dimana aku?!"

Aku mulai terisak ketakutan. Tidak ini tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku harus keluar dari tempat ini. Aku mengusap air mataku kasar. Ya, aku hatus mencari jalan keluar, tapi dimana?

Aku tak menemukan sesuatu disini. Aku sudah mencari cari dari sudut sana sampai sini tapi tak ada satu pun cara. Hanya pintu i- .

Tunggu ,,, sejak kapan pintu itu disana. Aku melangkah mendekat dengan ragu. Pintu ini sebelumnya tidak ada. Ya, aku yakin itu.

"Aneh, sepertinya tadi tidak ada pintu ini disini. Apa aku salah lihat. Tidak, aju tak mungkin salah lihat aku melihat tadi tak ada apapun disini". Aku menoleh kekiri dan kekanan memastikan dugaanku.

"Apa aku coba masuk aja kali ya. Mungkin di dalam sana ada sesuatu yang bisa membawaku kembali"

Aku menarik handle pintu itu.

"Beraaaaaat" Aku mendorong pintu itu dengan tenaga superku.

weeeeesssh

Pertama kali dalam hidupku aku tak pernah melihat seperti ini. Kami-sama apa ini Syurga. Pemandangan didepanku ini dapat membuatku melebarkan mataku. Satu kata yang bisa terucap. Cantik.

Ya, siapapun pasti akan berkata cantik jika melihat pemandangan didepanku. Hamparan padang rumput yang luas dengan banyak pohon Sakura yang mekar. Disetiap sisi ditumbuhi berbagai bunga. Lili, tulip, mawar, krisan, daisy banyak sekali bunganya.

Aku berlari dan merentangkan tanganku. Aku tertawa melihat ini semua.

"Kami-sama, ini sungguh cantik, Apa ini di bumi. Kalau Ino tau ini pasti dia akan memangkas habis bunga-bunga disini dan membawanya ke dalam kamarnya. Haloooo, ada orang disini" ucapku seraya mengelilingi taman bunga ini

Kutaruh kedua tanganku di belakang tubuhku. dan mulai bersenandung menikmati keindahan taman ini. Kirei.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa tak ada satu pun orang disini. Apa ini syurga?

Jika ini syurga, berarti aku meninggal?

1

2

3

4

5

"Kami-sama, apa aku sudah meninggal. Oh tidak, ini tidak benar. Kami-sama aku belum ingin meninggal. Aku harus Ujian akhir dan ujian masuk universitas. Bagaimana ini ,,,." Aku mulai kebingungan. Kututup mulutku lalu aku mondar mandir tak jelas.

weeeeeesssssh

Angin bertiup sangat kencang. Kelopak sakura berguguran dan terbang mengikuti arah angin. Aroma ini, aroma sejuta bunga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengagetkanku. Dibelakang ?

Aku memutar tubuhku perlahan ke belakang.

deg deg deg

Astaga siapa dia?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sekali lagi orang didepanku bertanya kembali. Aku masih terpaju ditempatku.

"Hei kau!"

"Eh, m-maaf. Kau siapa?" tanyaku pada sosok didepanku. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Siapa kau, mengapa kau disini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Kuakui orang didepanku ini sungguh luar biasa. Rambut pirang dengan mata emerald cantik. Kulitnya sungguh putih bersinar. Sosok yang tinggi gagah dan terlihat sangat kuat.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Ehm, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku disini. Hanya saja aku ingat sebelun aku pingsan dirumah. Aku sedang bermain piano dan ponselku berbunyi. Setelah itu ...," Ah, aku ingat. E-mail dari Sasuke-kun. Aku menatap rumput dibawahku. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa keinginan dan maksud Sasuje-kun.

"Nona, Kau tak seharusnya disini. Ini adalah dimensi lain dari duniamu. Kau harus kembali". terang pemuda itu.

"Ehm, aku juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi ,,, tempat ini sangat indah. Bahkan aku tak pernah menjumpai taman bunga seperti ini. Apa ini milikmu?, aku sangat penasaran dengan tempat ini kau tahu?"

"?" tanya Pemuda itu.

"Tuan?"

Dia tersenyum. " warna rambutmu sama seperti pohon itu". ucapnya sambil menunjuk pohon sakura.

"Kau benar, hehe" aku terkekeh saat melihatnya menatap pohon sakura.

"Hn?"

Ah, dia persis seperti sasuke saat berbicara.

"Ah, tuan. Apa kau tau bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari tempat ini?" tanyaku.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Keiji. Mari ikut aku, Sakura"

Ha? Bagaimana dia tahu namaku.

Je Manque Toujours de Temps

chapter 3

DISCLAIMER MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY IMMIRU

Mata itu masih menatapku tajam. Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejutnya disana. Ini pertama kali kita bertemu setelah 10 tahun berpisah.

deg deg deg

Oh Kami-sama detakan jantung semakin keras dan cepat. Terasa sedikit sakit.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" tak sadar aku sudah mulai terbatuk, sedikit susah bernafas.

"Sakura!" suara Ino meninggi tetapi penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

-Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura yang sedang terbatuk. Dia mengusap hidungnya sebentar-

"Ah, tidak Ino. I'm fine"

"Sakura jangan membuatku khawatir. Jika sesuatu terjadi denganmu, aku bisa di seret Sasori-nii dengan kapalnya!" ucap Ino.

Aku melirik Ino sebentar. Wajahnya sangat menunjukan kekhawatiran saat ini, entah benar-benar khawatir denganku atau dengan dirinya sendiri, haha. Seperti yang aku tahu Sasori-nii sangat over-proktetiv denganku. Bahkan dia selalu menyewa bodyguard saat aku di Amerika. Kali ini aku akan membiarkan rambut merah itu mengirim bodyguard-bodyguardnya kemari. Bahkan dia mengancam Ino jika tidak menjagaku dengan baik. Dia tidak akan memuluskan hubungannya dengan Sai bahkan dia akan menyeret Ino dengan kapal pesiarnya bersaama ratusan hiu di lautan. Kejam.

normal pov

"Sakura-chan, kapan kau tiba di Konaha. Kau tak memberi tahuku jika kau dan barbie wanna be kesini" ucap Naruto seraya memeluk Sakura dan melirik Ino.

Ino mendengus."Asal kau tau saja landak, bahkan pencipta barbie masih menjadikan aku muse mereka" ucap Ino sinis.

"Yare yare, Ah teme! Kau tak menyapa Sakura-chan. Ini kali pertama kau bertemu Sakura-chan setelah kau pindah dari Suna?!"

Sakura melirik Sasuke.

Sasuke cukup tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Sakura lebih dulu mengalihkan matanya menatap bunga mawar di meja. Dia hanya diam tidak beraksi. Dia mengusap hidungnya. Menggeser kursi di sebelah meja Sakura-Ino. Sasuke segera memanggil pelayan untuk memutuskan keheningan dan mengusir pikirannya.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke belum siap bertemu Sakura dan Naruto yakin saat ini Sasuke sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri. Apalagi situasi seperti ini. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sibuk dengan pelayan dan menu.

"Ah, Sakura kau tahu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana denganmu. Apa kau merindukanku? kita bahkan sudah 2 tahun tidak bertemu secara langsung seperti ini dan kau tau Sakura-chan jika ...,"

Naruto terlihat bersemangat saat menceritakan tentang pengalamannya tinggal di Konoha. Mulai dari masa SMAnya, kuliahnya, kenalannya sampai ia bertenu dengan seorang gadis yang akan ia nikahi dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Bahkan orang yang dulu terbodoh se-Suna sudah mau menikah. Aku yakin gadis itu pasti sangat terpaksa" seru Ino sinis.

"Kau, kenapa? Ah, aku tau kau pasti sangat iri bukan. Aku lebih dulu menikah darimu dan Sai. Haha, lihat siapa disini pemenangnya. Kau bahkan tidak bisa meyakinkan Sai untuk segera melamarmu haha?!" ucap Naruto. Ino menatap tajam Naruto, mukanya sudah sangat merah. Antara malu dan marah. Sedqng Naruto masih tertawa keras. Terlihat dia suka sekali menggoda sepupu cantiknya itu.

Bahkan pengunjung restoran semua melirik kearah Naruto yang tertawa sangat keras.

"N-naruto, diamlah. Lihatlah kita sedang di restoran. Tawamu mengundang mata mereka untuk melihat kita" ujar Sakura sambil menundukan kepalanya berulangkali sebagai perminta maafan karna sudah membuat kericuhan.

Naruto berdehem. "Ehm, ayo Naruto bersikaplah sebagai lelaki berkelas,-" ucap naruto lirih. "-maaf tuan dan nyonya membuat sedikit kericuhan" Naruto membungkuk memberi hormat, setelah itu ia berdiri tegak sambil tersenyum kepada semua orang. Terlihat para wanita sedikit terpana melihat senyuman manis Naruto.

"Ekhm, Dobe tak bisa kah kau duduk dan memakan makananmu" ucap Sasuke sambil melirik tajam Naruto.

"Ah, haha iya. Sakura-chan, nanti kita sambung pembicaraan kita"

Naruto berlalu pergi menuju meja makannya di samping Sakura.

Sakura melirik Sasuje dengan pandangan sukit diartikan.

Makan siang berlalu dengan cepat. Kini keempat manusia berbeda gender sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Sakura, vitaminmu?" ucap Ino

"Ah, aku hampir melupakannya, terimakasih pig. Kau memang pengingat tercanggih" ucap Sakura dengan sedikit kekehan kecik.

Sakura mengambil beberapa botol bening di dalam tasnya, dan mengeluarkan satu-satu kapsul dari botol bening. Terdapat 4 obat ditangannya. Langsung ia masukan senua obat itu kedalam mulutnya dan segera menandaskan dengan air putih yang tersedia di mejanya.

Kegiatan sakura tak lepas dari lensa mata hitam Sasuke. Dia sedari tadi meperhatikan gerak gerik Sakura secara diam-diam.

'Cih' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Sakura dan Ino berdiri setelah meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas lembar bill mereka.

"Ah Naruto, Sasuke kita pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu kembali di rapat lusa" ucap Ino.

Sakura hanya memberika senyuman pada kedua pemuda di samping mejanya.

"Ah, ya. Hati-hati membawa Sakura-chan. Jangan samakan Konoha dengan Suna Ino. Disini banyak Pemain jalan yang berbahaya dan kemudikan mobilmu dengan pelan pelan. Jangan melebihi batas kecepatan yang sudah diatur di-"

"Naruto, bisakah kau hentikan ocehanmu haha," Ino seraya tertawa dan melirik sekitar mereka. Pengunjung cafe hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Naruto" -kau membuatku malu baka, aku sudah memiliki SIM dan kau jangan pernah remehkan kemampuanku menyetir" desis Ino pada Naruto.

"Selama kau disini, Paman menitipkanmu seperti bayi padaku, Mom and Dad"

"Terserah. Sakura ayo aku sangat lelah hari ini. Aku ingin tidur siang" ucap Ino seraya berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda di restoran itu.

Sasuke hanya melirik melihat kepergian mereka berdua. Dia hanya bisa seperti ini untuk saat ini.

"Teme, kenapa kau diam. Bahkan kau tak mengucapkan, Hai Sakura lama tak bertemu. Apa kau sudah separah itu. Sampai bertatap muka kau sangat enggan" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap mulutnya dari kemungkinan sisa makanan di garis bibirnya.

"Hn. Ayo pergi Dobe. Baunya sudah sangat menyakitkan"

Sasuke berlalu pergi dengan tatapan mata sulit diartikan.

"Teme, semenderita itukah kau saat berada didekat Sakura-chan?" Naruto memandang sahabatnya denga tatapan sedih.

Mereka segera keluar dari restoran tersebut tak lupa meletakan beberapa lembar uang.

di Mansion Uchiha

"Ayah, sudah saatnya kita turun tangan. Sasuke semakin hari semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Saat tadi dia mendengar nama Sakura, Mata Sasuke menunjukan kegelisahan dan keinginan". Ucap Itachi lembut seraya memandang Ayahnya yang berdiri di dekat jendela di ruang kerjanya.

Fugaku hanya memandang pemandangan di balik jendela dengan tatapan datar. Itachi tahu Ayahnya sedang berfikir tentang keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Itachi ,,, selama ini ada yang Ayah rahasiakan darimu dan keluarga kita, terlebih pada ,,, Sasuke" ucap Fugaku seraya membalikan badannya.

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa maksud Ayah?" tanya Itachi bingung.

"Rahasia tentang Sakura?!"


	4. 4

Je Manque Toujours de Temps

DISCLAIMER MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY@IMMIRU

Aku tak pernah tau kalau berjalan-jalan di malam hari setenang ini. Aku tersenyum melihat beberapa pasangan muda-mudi di jalanan Konaha Center. Ah, sekarang malam minggu, pantas. Aku masih menyusuri jalanan Konaha Center dengan langkah kaki kecil.

Aku sibuk melirik deretan stan butik-butik si sepanjang jalan. Mulai dari pakaian, tas, sepatu bahkan gaun pernikahan. Aku menghentikan langkahku saat aku memandang sebuah gaun putih di balik kaca. Aku tersenyum senang saat melihat gaun putih yang bertatahkan berlian swarosky di seluruh lapisan kain gaun itu. Tak lupa brokat cantik di bagian dada dan leher.

Sesaat kemudian,

"Nona, anda bisa mencobanya. Mungkin anda akan tertarik membelinya. Desain baju ini sangat terbatas Nona. Ini adalah gaun terakhir desainer kami. Karena tidak lama lagi dia akan pensiun. Apa nona mau mencobanya?" seorang penjaga butik datang menghampiriku dan menawarkan gaun putih yang sedari tadi aku kagumi.

"Ehm, apa boleh?" tanyaku.

"Boleh nona, silahkan" wanita penjaga itu mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Dia segera menurunkan gaun itu dari patung manekin di etalase. Dia menghampiriku seraya memegang gaun ditanggannya.

"Mari biar kami bantu" ucap salah satu pegawai butik itu.

"Terima kasih"

beberapa saat kemudian

Aku keluar dari balik kaca yang berputar. Aku merasa swperti calon pengantin tang sedang fitting baju.

"Waw, lihat gadis itu. Gaunnya terlihat cocok sekali. Sangat cantik"

"Kau benar cantik sekali. Beruntungnya calon suaminya"

Bisik-bisik dari pengunjung butik ini saat melihatku. Jujur aku sangat malu sekarang, aku bahkan bukan calon pengantin.

"Nona, lihatlah gaun ini sangat cocok dengan anda" ucap salah satu pegawai yang tadi membantuku.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kau bahkan lebih cantik daripada Barbie yang di Tv" ucapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Jika Ino mendengar ini, aku yakin Ino akan menjambak pegawai itu. Karna dalam kamusnya hanya dialah jelmaan barbie nyata di dunia ini.

Aku memandang bayanganku di cermin. Apakah gadis di cermin itu aku. Apakah aku benar-benar cantik seperti itu. Senyumku tak bisa berhenti melihat gaun cantik ini menempel di tubuhku. Aku memutar-mutar badanku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kami-sama gaun ini seperti tercipta karenaku. Aku sangat menyukai gaun ini sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Gaun pernikahan yang akan menjadi hal terpenting dari sebuah pernikahan. Pernikahan ...

Aku menatap cermin dengan pandangan kosong. Tapi apa aku masih sempat memakai ini di pernikahanku nanti? Apa mungkin takdir tak bisa membiarkan aku berkhayal bahagia tentang sebuah pernikahan. Tak terasa air mataku menetes.

Kami-sama, aku ingin hidup lebih lama. Aku ingin hidup tanpa ada bayang-bayang rasa sakit tiba-tiba. Aku ingin menikmati semua hal tanpa perlu terbayang akan kematian. Kami-sama, aku ingin ... aku ingin ... aku ingin menggapainya sekali lagi.

menggapai dia dan biarkan aku melukis takdirku sendiri.

maka ...

Buat hidupku lebih panjang.

Sasuke-kun ...

Sasuke-kun ...

Sasuke-ken ...

'jangan pergi, kumohon'

'jangan halangi aku'

'Sasuke-ken, jika itu satu-satunya cara. Bunuhlah aku ... Sasuke-kun

'Sasuke-kun ... Sasuke-kun ... tolong aku, Sasukeeeeeeeee ...

"Tidaaaaaaakk, hah hah hah hah," teriakanku pagi itu saat terbangun dari mimpi buruk ku, seketika aku langsung meraba bagian kening ku terasa hangat dan penuh dibasahi keringat dingin akibat efek samping dari mimpi buruk ku. Kemudian aku melenggang kan tubuhku dan berjalan menuju cermin rias di kaca lemari ku. Tampaklah tubuh mungil ku terekspos keseluruhan di balik kaca lemari itu, memperlihatkan tubuh kurusku dan ... aku meraba dadaku. Sebulan lagi aku akan merasakannya ... rasa sakit seperti kemarin. Haaaah !

Rambutku mulai lepek dan basah karena keringat ku bercampur dengan kecemasan ku. Kutatap wajah ku yang seketika pagi itu pucat pasi. Namun sepertinya bukan hanya fisik ku yang sakit, melainkan perasaan takut dan takut merayap di hati dan fikiran ku. Mimpi Itu, Mimpi itu, seakan -akan , akan menjadi kenyataan. Perasaan apa ini.

"SAKURA, jika kau masih ingin tidur lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut rapat!"

Aku mendengar Ino memanggilku, ah tidak itu teriakan yang cukup menyakitkan telingaku. Kulirik jam kecil di meja kecil sebelah ranjangku. masih Jam 7. Apaaaaaa, jam 7. Gawaaaat ?!

"Sakura, jika kau ingin terus bercinta dengan kasur dan selimutmu lanjutkan nanti malam. Apa kau tidak melihat jam berapa sekarang. Oh ayolah ... KITA TELAT SAKURAAAAA" teriakan Ino memang ampuh membuatku bergegas.

"Ino, tunggu 15 menit. Aku kesiangan. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku akan bergegas sekarang juga "

Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi. Mandi secepat kilat untuk saat ini di situasi genting seperti ini. Oh Kami-sama, ini hari pertama rapat. Jika aku terlambat , ah tidak tidak aku tidak akan mau dipaksa Kakashi membelikan buku mesumnya dengan bukti selfi dengan kasirnya. TIDAAAAAK !

15 menit kemudian.

"Ino, maaf membuatmu menunggu" ucapku seraya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihku.

"yare yare, cepatlah sekarang tak ada waktu untuk mendebatmu. Untung kita bawa mobil sendiri" Ino berlalu sambil memermainkan kunci mobilnya.

"Pig, biarkan aku yang menyetir" rayuku seraya menadahkan tangan kananku untuk meminta kunci mobil dan menaik turunkan alisku.

"Oh tidak ... tidak terimakasih. Aku masih ingin melihat Sai melamarku" bantah Ino.

Aku hanya mendengus. Kenapa semua orang selalu mempermasalahkan hal ini. Oh ayolah, aku sudah 25 tahun dan aku masih dilarang mengendarai mobil. Bahkan anak SMA sudah memakai mobil. Kurasa Posesiv keluargaku sangat besar terhadapku bahkan sekarang merambat ke Ino.

"Baiklaah ..." ucapku lirih dan ku buat sedih.

Ino melirikku tanpa menoleh. Dia hanya memutar bola matanya. Ino tau aku dilarang membawa mobil kecuali dengan supir. Bahkan saat di Amerika tak ada hari tanpa para bodyguard. Terkadang aku ingin menjadi Ino. Bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Tanpa perlu pengawal atau apapun.

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Aku rasa Ino sudah berhasil meyakinkan Sasori-nii. Aku tidak butuh pengawal, aku hanya butuh temanku. Aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri tanpa pengawasan dari orang lain, ya kecuali Ino. Aku tahu Sasori-nii dan Ino membuat perjanjian, perjanjian yang sangat konyol.

"Sakura, kau kan tahu. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan tanganmu menyetir apalagi memegang kemudi, kecuali memegang handle pintu dan mp3 player," Ino terkikiki. "Aku tidak mau disalahkan oleh keluargamu apalagi bayi merah sialan itu. Aku tak mau dia membatalkan perjanjian kami."

"Ya aku tahu"

breeem breeem breeem.

Mobik sport Ino melaju kencang menembus jalanan ramai Konoha. Aku tidak pernah meragukan kehabatan Ino dalam mengendalikan mobil, apalagi mobil supercar seperti ini.

Uchiha's ballroom

"Itachi-sama, semua persiapan sudah siap. Kita bisa memulai rapat ini." ucap salah satu tangan kanan Uchiha Corp, Ibiki.

"Tunggu, sebentar. Perwakilan dari Hatake Corp belum tiba. Kita bisa menunggu mereka 10 menit lagi. Ah, apakah disini ada Sasori?" ucap Itachi sambil melirik kanan kiri.

"Ha'i. Sasori-sama sudah tiba dari 20 menit yang lalu ... " Ibiki mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ah, disana. Dia sedang berbincang dengan Sabaku Gaara, sepupunya" ucap Ibiki.

Itachi mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Ibiki. "Ah ... baiklah. Kita masih harus menunggu Sakura dan Ino. Umumkan hal itu" perintah Itachi.

Ibiki menaiki podium.

"Terimakasih atas kesempatan kali ini. Saya perwakilan dari Uchiha Corp memberikan sambutan kepada semua perwakilan perusahaan di seluruh Jepang. dan saya umumkan rapat ini akan di mulai 15 menit lagi. Dipersilahkan kepada seluruh hadirin untuk duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan"

Ibiki berjalan menuruni podium. Para peserta rapat mulai tertib menempati tempat duduk mereka.

"Sasori-nii, dimana Sakura dan Ino?" tanya pemuda di sebelah Sasori.

"Entah ...,"

"Tapi ini sudah akan dimulai ..."

Disaat Gaara dan Sasori meributkan soal Sakura dan Ino yang belum datang.

di lain tempat.

"Ah maaf kami telat" ucap Sakura kepada petugas di depan pintu ballrom.

"Tak apa Nona. Silahkan, rapat akan segera dimulai" ucap salah satu petugas.

"Oh, terima kasih. Ino cepat kita sudah membuat mereka menunggu"

"Waw, aku tau keluarga Sasuke sangat kaya. Tapi apa mereka juga akan menghias ruangan ini seperti pesta pernikahan" decak kagum Ino mulai terdengar.

Sakura langsung menarik tangan Ino. Mereka melewati beberapa pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Ino cuek dengan keadaan sekitar. Dia berjalan anggun dengan percaya dirinya yang besar. Di sebelahnya Sakura yang sedang tersenyum manis saat beberapa dari mereka melemparkan senyuman mereka.

Gerak gerik mereka tak luput dari mata hitam seseorang di ujung depan ballrom.

Sakura dan Ino duduk di sebelah Sasori dan Gaara.

"Sakura kenapa kau terlambat. Ada masalah saat kau kesini?" tanya Gaara.

"Oh kau mau tau Gaara. Dia ..." Ino mengangkat dagunya ke araah Sakura " tengah asik bercinta dengan ... kasur dan selimutnya sampai lupa hari ini rapat pertama dimulai" ucap sinis Ino.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya. Sasori yang awalnya mendengar kata bercinta dari mulut ino tersedak air putih yang sedang diminumnya. Gaara hanya mendengus saat mendengar kalimat vulgar Ino.

"Sakura, tapi kau tak bercinta dengan siapapun kan. Dengan lelaki manapunkan? Sasori menatap tajam Sakura. Ah siscomplex.

"Kak, diamlah. Itachi-nii sudah menaiki podium" ucap sakura bosan sambil mengadahkan dagunya ke arah depan.

"Jangan pernah tidur dengan lelaki manapun. Kecuali dengan Ayah dan kakak. Oke ?"

"Hei !" Ino dan Gaara melotot.

"Kenapa? wajarkan Kami Ayah dan kakaknya!" sergah Sasori

Taaaaak

"Ittai" Sasori mengaduh kesakitan saat Sakura memukul bahunya.

"Diamlah" desis Sakura.

Terlihat Itachi sedang memberikan sambutan kepada para hadiri peserta rapat.

"... dan mari saya perkenalkan Presdir Uchiha Corp yang baru ... Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera berdiri dan merapikan setelan jasnya. Ia melangkah dengan gagah dan tegas menuju podium yang sudah dipersilahkan Itachi sebelumnya.

Sasuke menaiki podium. Suara bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di ballroom. Ada yang memuji ketampanannya. kejeniusannya, kepintarannya, sampai tingginyapun tak luput dari bisik-bisik, meskipun banyak yabg berbisik-bisik adalah para wanita.

Sasuke berdehem kecil untuk menetralkan suasana. Sebelum ia memulai memberikan sambutan, Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepada seluruh peserta rapat. Sasuke sempat menegang ditempat saat matanya menatap gadis merah muda di tengah tengah peserta. Duduk disamping kakaknya dan temannya. Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke saat itu.

Sedangkan Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang di depan sana menatap balik Sasuke. Dia sempat merasa jantungnya berhenti untuk sekian detik. Mata itu masih mengawasi Sakura. Sakura bimbang perlukah dia menatap Sasuke dan memberikan senyuman.

Sakura pov.

Astaga. Sasuke masih menatap ke arah sini. Oh Kami-sama apa aku haris memberikan senyuman untuk menyapanya. Tidaak ,

Tapi kenapa mulutku berkata lain. Sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa bibirku bergerak melengkung ke atas. Astaga ...

aku tersenyum.

Sudahlah mungkin ini yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.

Sakura end pov

Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam. Sasuke yang awalnya tidak menduga Sakura akan menatapnya balik kini ia mulai kehilangan konsentrasi saat melihat senyuman manis seorang Sakura.

Sasuke berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Sasuke mulai memberi kata sambutan singkat dan mulai membuka rapat pertama hari ini.

4 jam kemudian

"Ah aku sangat lapaar. Teme cepetlah, perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi" Naruto dengan cepat menggandeng Sasuke.

"Ck, dobe aku bisa berjalan sendiri" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. Naruto mengrucutkan bibirnya.

Terlihat semua peserta rapat mulai berhamburan keluar menuju restoran yang sudah disediakan.

"Waw, apakah saat ini benar-benar ada pesta pernikahan?" Ino melebarkan matanya. Pasalnya dihadapan Ino sekarang terdapat berbagai jenis stan makanan mulai dari makanan jepang sampai western tersedia. Bahkan Kokinya sesuai dengan jenis makanannya. Sungguh Uchiha Corp tidak bisa dianggap perusahaan biasa. Siapa juga yang berani melawan Uchiha Corp. pemilik sebagian perusahaan di berbagai bidang di jepang dan berbagai belahan dunia.

"Ino, jika kau terus menjatuhkan mulutmu kau akan kehabisan makanan. Kau tahu makanan disini semuanya mahal-mahal" seru Sakura.

"Sakura ingat jangan asal memilih makanan. Jangan memakan makanan yang berminyak, atau makanan yang pedas . juga mak-" belum sempat menyelesaikan pidatonya. Tangan kecil nan putih milik Sakura sudah membungkam mulut Sasori.

"Kak, kumohon. Kau seperti Nenek" ucap Sakura ketus.

"Sakura ayo cepat. Kita juga harus mengantri" Ino mencoba menyeret Sakura tetapi sebelum itu suara seseorang mengintrupsi mereka.

"Tidak perlu nona. Khusus untuk kalian kami sudah menyiapkan tempat makan siang kita. Mari ikuti saya"

Ibiki berjalan mengarahkan keempat manusia tersebut menuju meja bundar didepan sana.

Terlihat di meja bundar VVIP ada beberapa orang mulai dari Uchiha Itachi, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki dan ... Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
